Be My Valentine
by swaggercaptain
Summary: With Valentines Day rapidly approaching, Killian endeavours to secure Emma as his valentine. With a little assistance from Henry and Ruby, he might just get what he wants before the day dawns.
1. Monday 11th February

**Be My Valentine**

**A/N Yes, I'm doing a cheesy Valentine's Day themed fanfic, don't hate me. It will go day by day - therefore Killian has four days to win her over.**

_**Monday 11**__**th**__** February**_

Killian scratched the wooden bench absentmindedly with his hook. It was a fairly nice day in Storybrooke, ever since arriving the pirate had disliked the consistently dreary weather. But today was uncharacteristically bright, it lightened his mood considerably. The woodlands that was apparently titled a 'park' was essentially empty. It was a Monday and the school opposite the grassy expanse was quiet.

A shrill bell made Killian's head snap up, quickly registering its origin as the school. The previously sombre atmosphere became chaotic as children spilled from the front doors. A yellow bus was already waiting and many of the young ones sprinted towards it. The pirate searched the crowd for a familiar face and landed on a small boy. He was walking with a young girl who was easily recognisable as Jefferson's daughter; Killian had briefly met the madman in Wonderland, his daughter resembled him stunningly.

The young lad's eyes swept over the park and landed on the pirate. His expression changed to one of eagerness and he turned to say something to his female companion before walking across the road. He was headed in Killian's direction, a spring in his step and a smile on his face.

"Henry," he greeted the boy with a nod, trademark smirk in place.

"Hey Hook, how's it going?" Henry replied, taking a seat next to the pirate. Despite the knowledge that this man had worked with Cora, removed Belle's memory and just generally caused havoc in town, he was still someone the young boy was keen to talk to. Emma's son also realised that he wasn't evil per say, he just needed some assistance.

"I'm well, how are you?"

"I'm good."

"And your mother?"

Henry smiled knowingly, "She's good too." The young lad pulled out a red heart-shaped card from his backpack and a pen. Looking to the pirate curiously he asked, "How do you tell a girl you like her?"

Killian grinned, but was curious as to the occasion. "Well I think the customs from my land are quite different to those here. Say, who are you writing to?" Henry's cheeks tinged pink as he looked back up to where the last of the kids were boarding the bus. The pirate followed his gaze to where it ended; where his former female companion stood with her friend waiting to hop aboard the bus. Jefferson's daughter appeared to be the subject of the young lad's affection.

"You fancy Miss Grace?" he asked Henry, turning back to the boy who nodded shyly.

"I want to ask her to be my valentine," Emma's son replied self-consciously. He looked down from Grace to the card and back up to Killian.

"I'm sorry, your _what_?" he asked, unfamiliar with the terminology that had just been used. What in the devil was a 'valentine?' Henry laughed, apparently this was humorous. In fact, when the pirate thought about it, there had been quite a lot of talk of something to do with a 'valentine.' Many shops around the small town had red and pink decorations, mostly dominated by hearts and roses.

"Didn't you have Valentine's Day back in Fairy-tale land?" Henry asked inquisitively, folding the card back over and putting it in his bag again. He could write that later, right now this subject required his undivided attention. The most infamous pirate scoundrel had no idea of the significance of February the fourteenth or its added implications.

"Aye, we had no such thing. What is a _valentine_? Is it slang, perhaps another term for romantic companion?" Killian asked, only to elicit another chuckle from the small boy.

"No. Valentine's Day is a romantic holiday, it's like the day of the year where couples get really romantic," Henry explained vaguely.

"So you and Miss Grace are a couple?" the pirate asked, incredulous to the notion of children being deemed a couple. Even that was a bit too young for his standards. The young lad shook his head vigorously, albeit ruefully.

"No, we aren't together. On Valentine's Day you can also ask another person to be your valentine. It's sort of like asking them to be your… um… it's really hard to explain. Like you aren't asking them to be your girlfriend or boyfriend it's just romantic and nice to be someone's valentine."

"And the point of the day is to secure someone you fancy as your 'valentine?'" Killian asked, starting to pick up on the concept. Henry cocked his head and nodded; this was as close as he could get to explaining it.

"So when it this Valentine's Day?" he asked the boy, sitting up a little straighter. Idea began to spin in his head and the boy could almost see the wheel spinning.

"It's on February the fourteenth; this Thursday… do you think you'll ask someone?" Henry replied quizzically, attempting to divulge the reason the pirate now had a knowing glint in his eye. Killian smiled at the boy.

"I think I have some ideas… out of curiosity, how are you travelling home?"

Henry looked across the street to the empty bus stop.

"I'll just walk; in fact I should probably go. Mum will be worried if she gets home and I'm nowhere to be seen," he informed the man, standing up and pulling his bag onto his back. Hands clasped around the straps, he smiled.

"I'll see you around, Hook." The boy turned to leave but was halted.

"Oi! Wait, I'll walk you home… wouldn't want you to be left unprotected on these mean streets," Killian said, standing and catching up to the kid. Henry resumed walking and faced his companion incredulously.

"Storybrooke? Mean streets? You obviously haven't been here too long," he said amusedly. The pirate chuckled but didn't reply. His thoughts were occupied by other thoughts.

"So how do you go about securing a valentine? Is there a specific courting process?" he asked.

Henry smiled, "No, you generally buy them a card, maybe flowers. It's just gift-giving; only it's romantic." Killian nodded in understanding. Comfortable silence followed the exchange, the two of them walking quietly through the street. The pirate no longer attracted stares, although he found the garb tacky he had quickly replaced his pirate-wear with this realm's traditional dress. At least this town knew the importance of a good leather jacket, however simple it was compared to his knee-length coat currently stashed in the hull of his ship.

"You're going to ask my Mom aren't you?"

Henry's question surprised Killian, making him briefly stop. Damn kid was perceptive – clearly Emma's child.

"Why do you say that?" he replied, dodging answering the question.

"Because I know you fancy her, as you would say," Henry said. The pirate smirked, tucking his hands in his jean pockets. He took a moment to reply, weighing his options. This kid probably already knew so there was no use denying it, and honesty was a virtue.

"Well then yes, I will likely request she be my valentine."

"She'll say no at first, you know." His reply wasn't at all rude, just candid. In fact, from what the man could observe, Emma's son didn't seem at all troubled by the prospect of Killian propositioning his mother. What astounded him furthermore, however, was that the boy had made sure to include the phrase 'not at first.'

"I know."

"But you're still going to ask?"

"Yep."

"Why?"

Killian smirked, "Because I'm nothing if not attracted by a challenge." They had reached the apartment building and climbed the stairs briskly. They reached the saviour's apartment with ease and Henry pulled out his keys, the feint tinkling alerting the resident within behind the door. Before he could insert the correct key into the lock, the door swung open and Emma was there. As her eyes landed on Henry, relief flooded her face. But then she looked up, quickly noticing Killian's presence. He smirked, leaning against the doorframe casually.

8888

Emma cleaned the kitchen bench-top for the second time, fidgeting anxiously as she checked the time again. She was home early and had expected Henry to be home by now, it was a quarter past four and her son still hadn't returned home. She didn't actually know what time he usually got home but surely the bus didn't take _this_ long. The lack of solid knowledge was the only thing restraining the sheriff from sending out a search-party. Parenthood was bloody stressful, especially when you lived in a town with fairy-tale characters; including all the villains.

She checked the clock again, it was still quarter past four. _Damn it all to hell_, Emma thought, picking up her keys and walking towards the door. Halfway there, she heard the familiar tinkle of keys outside in the hall. Dropping the keys on the kitchen table, the blonde jogged over to the door and unlocked it, swiftly opening it afterwards.

Sheer relief flooded her at the sight of her son. He was smiling sheepishly and she needn't wonder why as her eyes drifted up to the handsome pirate's face. His eyes sparkled and he smiled smugly at her, shifting his weight and leaning against the door frame.

Ignoring him for the time being, Emma turned to her son.

"Where have you been?" she asked, pulling him inside by his arm.

"I'm only fifteen minutes late, Mom. What are you even doing home this early? You usually get home at like five-ish," he replied in defence. Emma sighed and her expression became more or less apologetic.

"Sorry, I got home early and I don't actually know what time you usually get home so I got a little worried," she said and turned to the doorframe where Killian was lounging. Noticing that her attention was now on him, he looked up through hi eyelashes.

"Hello, love," he greeted her, bearing a winning smile. Her expression remained apathetic.

"Hook, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be planning an escape route? Gold is still fairly pissed off about Belle, even _if_ he's got his son now."

"I had a lovely discussion with your boy and decided to walk him home; I won't lie and say the prospect of seeing you wasn't a great motivator," Killian said, still trying to elicit a smile from the saviour. Emma refused to be affected by him and turned to Henry.

"Go put your stuff in your room, I need to talk to Hook," she said and the small boy nodded.

Before he left, he smiled at the pirate, "I'll see you around, let me know if you need help with… the thing we talked about." Emma watched the exchange with narrowed eyes, curious as to what they had talked about. She watched the man in her doorway nod appreciatively and her son walk quickly to his room, closing the door as he entered. The second the door shut, the saviour turned on the pirate.

"What are you doing talking to my son?" she asked vehemently.

"Actually lass, if we're being technical, he sought me out," Killian replied breezily, playing with his hook nonchalantly. Emma looked in the direction that Henry had gone and turned back to the pirate.

"What did the two of you talk about?"

He smiled in response, dragging his thumb and forefinger across his lips in imitation of a zipper.

"Sorry darling, I'm disinclined to fill you in. It was a private conversation." Emma huffed; she knew this bloody idiot wouldn't say a word now that he knew she wanted to know. Accepting this, she moved on to a more important subject.

"Look, just leave him out of this. I don't want him caught in the middle of this war, even if you don't know where Cora is it doesn't mean you aren't on her side."

Killian's previous expression of good humour faltered and showed the resentment he felt at her statement. It was his own fault though; he'd conspired with the witch when it came to the events with Archie and the Giant. It also didn't help his case that he'd injured Belle in his vendetta against Gold.

"I'm wounded by what you're implying. I was just doing the honourable thing in walking him home."

Emma raised her eyebrows incredulously, a smirk playing around the edges of her lips. Killian put his hands up defensively and shrugged. She shook her head in response and moved to close the door but before she could, the pirate put his arm in the way. Stepping forward so that their bodies were centimetres apart, Killian leaned down so his lips were a breath away from hers.

The sudden proximity caught her off guard and she was overwhelmed by the intensity of his serene blue eyes.

"I hear Valentine's Day is approaching," he whispered. Emma's eyes flitted between his eyes and lips and she bit her lip seductively. This pirate didn't know what he was playing at. Hands sliding up to land on his chest she leaned forward one iota, smirking mischievously. Stopping just before her lips met his she whispered back.

"I know," and then she pushed him back abruptly, smirking at his shocked expression. Killian regained his confidence in a second though, returning the smirk with familiarity.

"I think it's time for you to run on home, Hook," Emma said, still satisfied with her ability to best the pirate at his own game. He nodded in agreement, walking backwards over the threshold.

"Until next time," he said, eyes flashing with the promise of unfinished business. She raised her eyebrows in challenge before closing the door. This wasn't over and she knew it. This had only just begun.

**Reviews are roses Killian sends to Emma.**


	2. Tuesday 12th February

_**Tuesday 12**__**th**__** February**_

The morning air was crisp and fresh as it blew on Emma's face. She had decided that it was a nice enough morning to walk to the station for a change. Henry was still in bed, he'd started walking to the bus stop by himself – early mornings were unfortunately a new entailment of her job in the sheriff's station. Ever since the arrival of Cora and Hook, the former of whom had not been seen at all, the town had been on high alert. Therefore, it was necessary that the saviour arrive extra early at the station. Her father general took the afternoon/night shift, something she was incredibly grateful for.

Emma had only just reached into her pocket to locate her keys when a note taped to the door caught her attention. It was written on a page from some kind of book, the red sharpie easily discernible against the small black type font of the page.

_Swan,_

_I've stolen something important._

_You'll have to find me if you want it back._

_Yours sincerely,_

_The pirate you can't get out of your head._

The blonde scoffed at his signature and moved her keys down to unlock the door. This was probably just some game to distract her from some diabolical plan. She put the keys into the lock and twisted, the audible click assuring her that the door would open as soon as she turned the handle. Emma grasped for the handle but rather than finding the cool metal of a handle, her hand was greeted by air. She looked down to confirm her assumption, dreading the obvious answer.

_Son of a bitch_, she thought, _he stole the freaking handle._

Bastard knew how to ensure she paid attention to him, but he would regret it. The saviour turned on her heel, crossing her arms and surveying the area. There was no sign of him so she looked back to the piece of paper. It seemed odd that he would write it on a page from a book so she pulled it down for closer inspection. Reading the printed words was useless; it looked to be an exert from one of the old Shakespearean texts. She fiddled with the paper for a moment, looking around again just to ensure he wasn't across the street gloating, or perhaps on a rooftop.

Turning the page over again, Emma smirked.

A black stamp printed the bottom corner of the page: **Storybrooke Library, return if found.**

It might have just been a coincidence but the saviour didn't figure the pirate would just randomly get a book from the library. He could have easily used normal paper or parchment – which she was sure he had stocked on his ship.

As she stuffed the piece of paper into her jean pocket, she sprinted across to the library. It definitely wasn't an accident that he'd chosen to take a page out of a book from the library; he likely wanted her to go there. The double doors creaked slightly as they opened and Belle's head popped up from behind the front desk.

"Oh, Emma, I was just about to call you. There's been a break in and this was left on the counter… I think it's for you," the brunette said, cocking her head as she handed the other woman the parchment. Nodding in thanks, she grabbed the piece of paper and read.

_Glad to see you picked up on my hint, I always knew you were an intelligent lass. Now let us see if you can divulge my next location. I like the view from the window seat that you so often occupy._

It didn't take her longer than a moment to figure that one out. There was only one place that she always took the window seat, one place where she chose the seat specifically because of the view overlooking a small insignificant garden. How he could know about that without having stalked her was impossible to discern.

Emma tucked the note into her pocket alongside the other one and faced Belle.

"Thanks, I'll be right on it. Sorry about this, I'm sure Gold will help you clean up," the blonde said, smiling lightly and walking away. The brunette watched her go, curious as to why the woman suddenly looked eager.

Granny's wasn't full by any standards as Emma entered, immediately searching all the booths for a head of dark shaggy hair. Ruby looked up from the bar she was cleaning and smiled as she saw who had caused the bell above the door to tinkle.

"Morning Emma, I thought you would be at the station by now?" the dark-haired woman asked thoughtfully, setting aside the cloth she had been using and walking up to her friend. The blonde smirked, shaking her head.

"I was meant to be but Hook's decided to pull a stunt. He took the door handle and now I'm trying to find him – say, you haven't received any strange notes this morning?" she asked, looking around again to ensure she hadn't missed a note plastered to a wall, or chair or perhaps even the ceiling fan.

Ruby shook her head, obviously amused.

"He's like a four-year-old trying to get your attention. Do you want some coffee?"

Emma nodded reverently, "Yes, I will _definitely_ need caffeine if I'm going to deal with this idiot."

Ruby walked back behind the counter and the blonde sat down in the booth she always occupied, the one next to the window overlooking the small insignificant garden. She looked around for a third time, trying to figure out his next clue; _this is not fun_, she reminded herself, _this is you trying to get to work and you just happen to have to go on a freaking scavenger hunt._ And while she kept telling herself that, she couldn't help the small smile playing around the edges of her lips. Ruby returned with the hot beverage and deposited it onto the table.

"So what made you come here?" the waitress asked brightly.

"Well... I think he might be trying to send me on a scavenger hunt -"

"Which you are obviously enjoying," Ruby cut in, red lips parting to grin. Emma shook her head, letting the statement roll off her shoulder.

"No, but unfortunately I don't have a choice but to follow the freaking clues," she said, looking out the window down at the garden.

"I think there's more to it. I really don't see why you don't just shag him and get it over with, I mean he's attractive is he not?" the other woman replied in a tone that made it sound like the most obvious fact in the world. Her customer rolled her eyes and continued to look at the garden.

"It's not that simple, I can't just - _that sneaky bastard_!" Emma suddenly said, standing up and running outside. Alarmed, Ruby followed her outside to where she stood in front of the tiny garden. The blonde bent down and gingerly picked up a piece of paper wedged between two flowers. It was folded over and Ruby quickly moved to stand behind her friend so she too could read it.

_I'm glad you found this, I might've had to keep the door handle forever - or at least until you found me. And before you think to search my ship, I assure you I'm not there (unless of course you want to make yourself at home there, which in that case; by all means go ahead). Either way, I think you deserve your next clue: it is my hope that you find this before the next hour as the sound may well hurt the both of us._

As they finished reading the note, Emma turned around to Ruby, holding the piece of paper out like evidence.

"See? It's so completely stupid! He's wasting my time," she said indignantly. Her friend snatched the note, reading it again and chuckling.

"I think he's just clueless as to how to get a woman's attention and this is his attempt. And he definitely fancies you," the dark-haired woman said. She handed the note back, watching as the other woman placed it in her pocket where two other notes were peeking out.

"Doesn't matter, Hook's the bad guy. Remember?"

"A bad guy who's going to keep your door handle if you don't get going," Ruby replied. Emma nodded resignedly and thought about his clue. "Well, shouldn't you get going?"

"Where? I don't really know why... oh I think I do know. The clock tower... I'll see you around Rubz!" The blonde said, turning and sprinting back towards the library that housed the stairs to the top of the building. She passed through the doors, nodding at Belle in greeting as she entered. Eventually, the saviour reached the top of the clock tower and could easily see that it was five minutes to nine. She had five minutes before her ear drums were blasted into oblivion.

Rapidly looking around, Emma tried to think of where he would hide the next note. It seemed there were endless crevices he could hide a note in this confine space. It was three minutes to one. Starting to think he would have to run down and come back in five minutes, the blonde picked up a piece of white in her peripheral vision. She spun around, running over to the spot and snatching the piece of paper from where it rested in between two wooden beams.

It was one minute to one. She sprinted towards the stairs, taking them three at a time. Just as she reached the landing the bell chimed, signalling it was nine o'clock in the morning. Emma took a moment to catch her breath before sitting down on the step and taking the note from her pocket. _Where to now_? She asked inwardly, reading his neat script carefully.

_I was lying before._

It became apparent what about when she heard the feint sound of a canon being fired in the distance. He was on his ship, the lying son of a bitch. She picked herself up from the stairwell and walked calmly out of the library, once again smiling at the librarian as she left. The second the door closed behind her she started running in the direction of the marina. Dark grey smoke billowed from where a small fire had started on one of the boats opposite Killian's ship.

Emma jogged down the marina, staring in horror at the boat now collapsing into the dreary Maine waves. She turned to the man standing on his boat, clearly pleased with his work. The ship had been un-invisibled when Gold found out about his presence. Killian smiled from the deck, watching her reaction.

"What the _hell_?" she yelled, "was anyone on that boat? What if there was? You idiot!"

She stormed aboard the floating vessel and stared accusingly at the pirate. He raised an eyebrow incredulously, "Do you really think I would destroy a vessel that was inhabited by someone? That's harsh, love." Emma took in a deep breath to calm herself and continued, still agravated but more or less reasonable.

"_Why_ would you send off a canon? _Why_?" she asked, unable to fathom his motivation. He shrugged non-committally and smiled winningly.

"I wasn't sure if you picked up on the hint and I _am_ an impatient man," he replied. Emma growled and took another step towards him.

"I don't care. Where's the door handle you self-obsessed ass whole?"

Killian raised his hook to his chest in mock hurt, "I'm wounded, darling. I just wanted to ensure I had your full attention." The smirk that was starting to play around his lips told her this wasn't the end of her scavenger hunt. He confirmed this a moment later.

"I don't actually possess your beloved handle. I threw it overboard so you can't go to work for the next few days." The revelation caused the saviour's mouth to open in shock. He _what_?

"I'm sorry, what?" He stepped closer to her, looking down greedily into her eyes.

"Be my valentine, love," Killian said, using his hand to tuck a strand of hair behind her shoulder. His icy blue eyes delved into her own and begged her to accept the request. Blinking multiple times, Emma abruptly shoved him backwards.

"When pigs fly!" she said. The pirate smiled; he knew she wouldn't give in that easily - it was what he had counted on. He sighed, folding his arms delicately and waiting for her next movements. Realising she would have to arrest him for destruction of property, Emma pulled out her handcuffs. The man opposite her grinned suggestively.

"Is bondage a fetish of yours?" he asked, motioning to the metal objects in her hands. She smiled sweetly, clasping it onto his wrist and manoeuvring him swiftly to attach the other. He chuckled, looking up to the sky.

"You're under arrest for destruction of property."

"Am I?"

"You have the right to remain silent."

"I've never been one to go quietly."

"Anything you say or do will be used against you in a court of law."

"I think that jacket complements the colour of your eyes perfectly."

"You have the right to an attorney, if you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you by the state."

"What the bloody hell is an attorney? And for your information I happen to possess multiple bucketloads of gold coins."

"Understand?"

He turned around to face her, hands still restrained behind his back.

"I'm not giving up, you know."

Emma huffed, moving beside him to grasp his arm as she directed him off the boat.

8888

"You'll have to let me go sooner or later," the pirate cooed from his position on the chair. He was bound to a dining chair in Emma's apartment, her office and additional cells unable to be reached because of the idiot's prank. She was making herself a cup of coffee, preparing for the onslaught of calls sure to come to her mobile. The saviour had already called her parents to inform them and had gotten Leroy to do something to the lines so that calls to the station were diverted to her phone.

"Shut up," she replied, grinding her teeth and leaning on the bench top. Killian looked over his shoulder so he could smirk at her. "Do you even know whose boat that was?" she asked, walking to the table and picking up the papers she had printed. Using her laptop, the blonde had found the proper paperwork for destruction of property and was currently alternating between filling them out and remaining caffeinated.

"I wasn't really considering the consequences, love. I was too consumed by the thought of seeing you," Killian replied suavely, a mocking edge to his tone. She gave him a sarcastic smile, putting the papers down again and walking to pour herself the freshly brewed coffee.

"Say, can you still arrest me if there's no evidence of the crime and there's no owner to the boat?" he asked, raising an eyebrow in speculation. Her eyebrows shot up in surprised; had he just asked about the law. The sheriff was supposed to know this stuff, and yet Emma didn't. Hell, the only reason she knew the Miranda Rights was that she'd watched too many crime shows in her life.

"I… um, I…" As she stumbled to find an answer, the pirate smiled.

"I believe that a sheriff should know this stuff, darling."

"How do _you_ even know it?" Emma queried, taking another long sip of her beverage. Killian shrugged nonchalantly.

"I did some reading on the laws here – I can't be caught up in it if I'm trying to woo myself a swan."

Brown liquid sprayed into the sink as the blonde spat her drink out in surprise. He'd _read up_ on the law? He intended to _woo_ her? He actually _researched_ for this?

"I'm sorry, what?" she asked, not sure which question to articulate. Her reaction made him grin wider and turn around to face away again. Emma walked briskly to stand in front of him, kneeling down in front of him and putting her elbows on her knees.

"You actually researched the law just to try and get my attention?" she asked softly, looking earnestly into his eyes. Her eyelashes fluttered as his gaze traversed her face, finally landing on her lips. Killian's smirk reappeared, the charming façade at full force.

"Of course I did."

Emma stood up and placed her hands on both sides of the back of the chair, leaning closer and assuming a flattered expression. "Really?" she asked sweetly, moving her face close to his so that their noses were nearly touching. The pirate was floored by her sudden change in demeanour and leant his head forward, licking his lips lightly and nodding.

She leant forward a little more, making sure their eyes were locked and their noses touching before she spoke again.

"I'm surprised you can read." Her tone was suddenly less sultry, a definitive 'fool you' resounding out as she used one of her hands to hit him across the back of the head and step back. He cursed under his breath, slightly turned on, and looked up at her through his eyelashes.

"It's cruel to tease a man, Emma," he said. The saviour's expression was amused and she smiled sardonically at him, patting him on the shoulder as if to convey the words 'nice try.' At the sound of her phone ringing, she turned around and moved back to the kitchen, thoroughly satisfied with having played the infamous pirate captain.

She reached her phone and picked it up, only to drop it when someone spun her around abruptly. Killian's icy blue eyes interrupted her thoughts and she was unprepared for the closeness with which he stood.

"How did you –"

"I'm a pirate, love. I've had infants tie me up more soundly than that," he whispered, leaning down to speak in her ear. She shivered as his hot breath reacted against the shell of her ear, trying to maintain her sense in the storm of his presence.

Slightly insulted and desperate to get away from him, Emma tried to move back but realised she was trapped against the bench. He smiled when her lips formed a thin line of defiance.

"Hook, don't –"

Before she could complete the sentence and order him away, Killian stepped quickly forward and pressed his lips to hers. The kiss ended all too soon though, the pirate pulling away and winking before running for the door. The aftereffects of the exchange didn't take long to dissipate along with his company.

Emma turned around, yelling after him as the door closed.

"I'm still not your bloody valentine, pirate!"

**A/N Sorry it's late, I was a tad busy and I got into a writer's block about halfway through. I'm pretty sure I know where I'm headed for the next day though.**


	3. Wednesday 13th February

_**Wednesday 13**__**th**__** February**_

Henry saw the pirate before he had even reached the bus stop. The man was leaning against the brick wall of one of the buildings, doing a spectacular job of looking incognito – if it weren't for his pirate garb singling him out as a newcomer to Storybrooke. Granted, many people didn't actually know who he was so he'd stayed relatively unnoticed.

"Good Morning Henry," Killian said, standing up and grinning at the boy.

"Hey Hook, how's it going?" he replied, returning the smile and shifting his backpack from one shoulder to the other. The bus was starting to fill up and he needed to get a spot next to Grace.

"I'm well thank you, I was just wondering if I could walk you to school?" the pirate asked, surprising Emma's son. He cocked his head and his eyes flitted longingly to the bus but eventually landed back on Killian. Henry nodded and started walking in the direction they would need to head.

"So have you asked my Mum to be her Valentine?" the young lad queried as his companion fell into step beside him.

"You were right, she said no but I'm rather persistent."

"And I'm guessing you're not walking me to school because you want to talk about my new English assignment?" Henry replied candidly, but amused. He wasn't even the slightest bit upset about being used to get to his mother; in fact he was rather keen on the idea of his mother and this man. Something about Killian was appealing to Henry in a fatherly way, and even the small boy could see how his mother lit up around him.

The pirate chuckled heartily and nodded, "Yes, you are right. I came to ask your advice on what I should do to… win your mother's affection?" He worded the question carefully, trying to inch around the true motive of his endeavours innocently; telling Emma's son that he intended to seduce her wasn't something she would ever likely forgive him for.

"Why don't you google it?" Henry replied.

"I'm sorry, _what_? What in Davy Jones' Locker is a goggle?" Killian asked, turning to his companion who laughed.

"_Google_ and you can look up stuff, like how to win over my mom."

The pirate nodded contemplatively but was still confused by the concept.

"I don't really know how to use this _google_ you speak of. Can you teach me?" He was slightly ashamed to be asking such a young lad to assist him with the ways of this realm but he had. Even the scurvy pirate captain couldn't manoeuvre around the new technology of this land.

"I can't, I have school… but Ruby might help you?" Henry suggested. They were a short distance from the school and the time on the young boy's watch told him the bell was to ring soon.

"Ruby?" Killian replied, "Is she the barmaid at your local tavern, Granny's?"

Henry nodded, walking slightly faster. He couldn't be late for school or else Mary Margaret would know he didn't catch the bus and he was sure that she would tell Emma and then who knew how the saviour would react to her son spending time with the pirate. She'd already warned him against it after having been walked home by the man.

"I think I'll take you up on that, have a good one," Killian said, watching as the young boy ran off to the school, waiting until he was safely past the big double-doors to turn around and head back to the diner. He had to seek out Ruby.

8888

"You could try that one?" The waitress suggested, pointing to the paragraph on the screen in front of them. She looked at the pirate beside her, damning Emma for having hooked him (no pun intended of course). He was still staring at the little computer screen amazedly, perplexed at the technology. She waited a minute before flicking him in the side of the head, forcing him to actually read the text on the screen.

They sat in one of the booths at Granny's Diner, luckily it was Ruby's break and she had been willing to sacrifice it to assist Killian. The guy wanted to win Emma over and if there was one thing the she-wolf knew, it was that the saviour needed a good shagging. She was always so tense and wound up, and also the fact that he was going to a lot of trouble to try and woo her was endearing. Multiple factors combined made it impossible for the brunette to omit the pirate's pleas.

"This magic is confounding, my apologies for taking time to adjust."

His words were like those of a child and Ruby found herself smiling at it. She shook her head and pointed again to the writing on the screen.

"Why don't you try that? Emma's probably a sucker for romantic love letters?"

Killian smirked and turned to the waitress, raising an eyebrow. "Really? That's what you think will get Emma to accept my Valentine's invitation?" His question was sarcastic and Ruby thought about it further, contemplating his statement and eventually agreeing with him. The blonde would sooner run to Gold than be wooed by a love letter.

"Well you've already done that one," the woman said, pointing to the paragraph that suggested leaving notes for your loved one to find. The pirate chuckled and nodded and they continued perusing the list of '10 Sweet Things To Do For Your Sweetie.'

"She might like you to help clean her house?" she said half-heartedly.

"Emma's abode is spotless, unless you're suggesting I wreak havoc in order to help her?"

"No. Definitely not."

"Nothing on this list seems to apply to the relationship I possess with Emma," Killian said dejectedly, sighing and leaning back in the booth. Ruby turned to him and slapped him across the back of the head.

"If Noah could write one-hundred letters to Allie in an attempt to win her heart, you can find a way." Her words puzzled him and he raised his eye brows at her. She realised the misplaced reference.

"It's from the Notebook – the most romantic movie of all time?" Killian shook his head to show he had no idea. The woman sighed exasperatedly, "I'll get it up on my computer. You should watch it, it might give you some ideas for what you want to do."

He nodded in assent and she loaded up the movie. She had no idea of the inferno she'd just lit.

8888

Emma pushed the keys into her apartment door, relief still emanating as she realised that the pirate had not tried to harass her that day. It was odd, she'd always expected him to be more of a persistent individual. She wouldn't admit it but there was a tiny part of her that was disappointed at his surrender. The blonde pushed open the door as it unlocked and moved inside. It only took a moment for her to be suddenly aware of the half-naked man standing on a stool in near her window.

"Hook?" she asked bemusedly, taking off her jacket and moving over to where he was seamlessly hammering against the side of the window-frame. He turned when he heard her enter, his face lighting up in a grin.

"What are you doing here? Where's Henry?" Emma asked, aware that her son was nowhere to be seen. He should have been home by now, she definitely was _not_ early today.

"He's with Ruby at the diner; they're spending some time together this afternoon." The knowing glint in his crystalline eyes made the saviour inwardly curse the she-wolf and her son. They'd had some part in this; whatever exactly _this _was. She mentally made a to-do list, on the top of which was to make Killian leave, followed swiftly by kicking Ruby's ass. Emma returned to the present situation and her eyes scanned the man in front of her, unable to dismiss the toned muscles that were on full display. His skin was tanned and there were small scars peppering his chest and arms; undoubtedly the result of years of a pirate life.

One of his arms still leaned against the wall, the other resting next to his body with the hammer still grasped in his good hand. He was wearing brown khaki shorts, something she was surprised to see. It took her a moment to realise she was staring and her eyes met his again, victory flashing behind the blue irises.

"See something you like, love?" Killian replied, raising an eyebrow seductively. Emma shook her head, ignoring the fluttering sensations she felt in his half-naked presence. She attributed the feeling to her being a female; she was only human and he was bloody attractive - even if he was an arrogant asshat.

"What are you doing?" the saviour asked, avoiding his question and maintaining eye contact. She couldn't afford to let her gaze wander at this point.

He smiled wider and it lit up his god-like features perfectly.

"I'm fixing this window," Killian replied proudly, resting his hooked arm on his hip.

"Does it even need fixing?" Emma replied, confused as to why he would even be doing this. The window appeared perfectly in tact, if anything he was making marks on the window sill with the hammer.

"I thought it might. Oh and by the way, love, have you bothered to check your mobile telephone recently?" he asked, grin broadening as she narrowed her eyes and extracted the device from her pocket. The fact that he even knew about the technology was worrying, she couldn't fathom the badgering she would receive if he had her number. She tore her gaze away from his to look down at her screen and was shocked at what she saw.

"How did you send me 99 messages? _You don't even have a phone_!" Emma said indignantly.

"The lovely Miss Ruby remedied that fact for me. I now possess one of your peculiar telephonic devices," he announced happily, tapping the pocket of his khaki shorts. The blonde stared at him for a moment, willing her thoughts to form a coherent line.

"How can you even text? You have one freaking hand!"

He lifted his hook up for inspection and shrugged, "You'd be surprised how much a man can do with one hand." The words had double meaning and he looked down at her, his grin morphing into a suggestive smirk. Emma groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Why did you send me ninety-nine texts? And _why_ are you fixing my window that doesn't even need fixing?" she decided to ask. This conversation had proved ineffective in justifying his presence so far. He stepped off the stool and moved closer to her and her breath involuntarily caught in her throat. _It's just because you're human, it's just because you're human, you are _not_ attracted to him_, she told herself on repeat. The mantra was the only thing keeping her sensible at the moment.

"Damn it Emma, can't you see I fancy you?" he abruptly asked. Emma cocked her head, now utterly gob-smacked at the chain of events. And yet they felt oddly familiar, like she'd watched them before - but slightly different. He smirked at her expression and walked over to the kitchen. Her eyes followed his movements, trying desperately to catch the thought on the precipice of her mind; the memory that would explain all this nonsense.

Killian walked confidently over to one of the drawers, put own the hammer still in his hand and withdrew a small cardboard box. Emma moved closer to the kitchen, eyeing the box nervously. _Please, for the love of God, let him not have gotten me a gift_, the saviour begged internally. As she approached she realised it was a matchbox and her fears lightened. But only for a moment because the notion of this pirate playing with fire in her kitchen wasn't desirable.

He looked up at her through his lashes and smiled in what she was sure was anticipation. He pulled out a match and struck a light, looking at her through his eyelashes. She narrowed her eyes, curious and wary. The pirate put his arm skyward and the action didn't seem to make any difference for a moment. And then she realised where the flame was; right under the smoke alarm.

Immediately began the wailing and the two sprinklers set in over her kitchen activated, showering her and the man in front of her with water. Emma remembered talking to her mother about the water-devices. Mary Margaret couldn't remember what this building had apparently been before it was an apartment but the sprinklers had always been there. And now her kitchen was being flooded. It was an indoor rain storm.

She cursed him loudly, running around the bench top to try and deactivate the smoke alarm. She jumped up on the counter to attempt to turn if off but before the blonde could even begin to reach up, Killian caught her arms and spun her around to face him. He looked utterly satisfied and the expression brought a slew of angry words to her lips.

"What the hell are you -"

She was unable to respond though as he pulled her down towards him. As the water from the sprinklers poured down like rain and his arms encircled her waist he brought his lips to hers. That action seemed to make the whole situation click. All his antics leading up to this were imitations.

_The Notebook_! She yelled inwardly, realising the parallels he'd created. He kissed her fervently, passionately and surprisingly the blonde didn't resist. She didn't turn away, or make a move to stop him, instead returning the exchange. There wasn't a specific reason for it; she just simply didn't feel the need to push away. If she was being completely honest, she was comfortable there – even with the water cascading down her body and drenching her hair and clothes, the kiss was warm and inviting and her mouth exacted his movements. This was something she _wanted_.

Killian was apparently surprised by this because he hesitated for a second before continuing his ministrations. He smirked against her lips and it finally occurred to the saviour that if she let this continue, his head would never deflate.

Emma put her hands on his chest and pushed, regretfully halting the encounter and distancing herself from him. She jumped up on the counter carefully and disarmed the alarm and turned to the smiling pirate.

"Be my valentine?" he asked hopefully, extending his hand to help her down from the kitchen counter. His hair was wet and stuck to his forehead, the black perfectly complementing his tanned skin. Still shirtless, he was now glistening with droplets of water. She purposefully ignored the statuesque image and got off the bench top on her own – none too gracefully. Emma slipped as she landed on her wooden floorboards, falling backwards. The man before her was quick to retrieve her arm, steadying her while maintaining the irritating smirk.

"You flooded my kitchen, you idiot! Why would I agree to be your valentine?" Emma retorted, punching him in the arm and gesturing around her soaking wet kitchen. First he prevented her from going to work and now he'd made a kiddie pool out of her cooking area. If these were his methods of endearment, perhaps she should start carrying her gun around everywhere.

The reply didn't surprise him all too much. With her it was never simple and while this was incredibly creative, he'd known it wouldn't be enough to crack the resolve she had to reject him. But then he wouldn't deny that he'd broken down at least a few barriers in the race to her affection. Killian smiled and tucked a strand of sodden hair behind her shoulder.

"I'll leave you to clean it up, love," the shirtless pirate said, patting her on the shoulder and brushing past her. His tone wasn't at all dejected, in fact there seemed to be an undertone of 'until next time.' She watched him leaving, not even caring enough to tear her eyes from the perfectly muscled plains of his back.

As he disappeared out the door, Emma turned to her kitchen and ran a hand through her saturated hair. She was going to kill Ruby, followed in quick succession by her son. There was no way that pirate got his hands on 'The Notebook' without their aid.


	4. Thursday 14th February

**A/N This is the last chapter but I'll likely right an epilogue. I'm glad you guys liked it and I'm sorry it didn't actually go day-by-day in real time but I've been super busy with school and my longer fanfic 'Catch The Swan.' My love to all the CS shippers!**

**K.R. Rush: I know that Noah sent Allie a letter everyday but I thought I'd tone it down for a couple reasons; didn't think her phone would say 365 messages (my phone once screwed up and I got about one-hundred and something messages but the screen only said ninety-nine.), didn't think it likely he would have enough time to send her that many messages and he only has one hand so I think he might've thought around one-hundred was enough. **

**OnyxBird: I owe you for giving my inspiration for this chapter, ta.**

_**Thursday 14**__**th**__** February**_

Emma was not an immature person, she just wasn't. After having grown up in foster care, thrown all over the country to multiple foster families, she'd been forced to grow up quickly. It was the reason she had so many issues; she'd never had a proper childhood. Sensibility and reasonability were traits that the saviour had forced herself to embody, especially after everything that happened with Neal. From that moment she'd been all-business, devoting her time and self to the bounty-hunter career.

At least, this is what she told herself as she tipped out the last of the bird feed. Emma smiled to herself, strolling leisurely from the boat and onto the wharf. She took her time in reaching her car and drove home. The pirate was going to get a taste of his own medicine this morning, on Valentine's Day morning of all mornings.

It was incredibly early; the saviour had gotten up at the crack of dawn for this. After Gold had come in and repaired the damage in record time, she had decided that Killian needed to be taught a lesson. And that lesson was to never mess with a former-theif/bounty-hunter. The captain really did bring out the worst in her.

8888

The sound of intense and unmitigated squawking awoke him from his slumber. Mussling his hair lightly, the man got up out of his bed and grabbed his hook from the nightstand. Clicking it in place, Killian squinted and looked up, his groggy state making him less quick-witted. He pulled on his pants and boots before leaving the room, determined to find and halt the incessant noise coming from above him.

The pirate started stumbling towards the stairs leading to the main deck, wiping his eyes because of the earliness of the hour. The sounds of birds screeching became more prominent and the smell of faeces made him wrinkle his nose in disgust. _What the bloody hell is going on up there?_ He asked himself, opening the hatch above him.

The smell and sound was suddenly overpowering and he felt a slight resistance as he pushed the wooden board up. As he moved up and stepped onto the main deck, he cursed loudly. Looking around his ship he was in disbelief. Birdfeed was scattered _everywhere_ on his deck, and as a result, birds were having a frenzy. There must've been three of four birds for each square metre of area.

Consequently, due to the natural system of digestion and excretion, his beloved Jolly Roger was covered in bird poo. The sight was one that he wouldn't believe if he wasn't there. Killian looked around, searching for any sign as to who did this. His first guess would have been the crocodile, had this situation not been so utterly immature. A white piece of paper stuck to the mast caught his eye and he strode over to it, irrespective of the squelch his boots made. He thanked god that he'd had the good sense to pull on shoes and pants.

Snatching the paper from where it had been tacked to the wooden mast, Killian read the elegant script printed on it:

_Payback's a bitch._

_Happy Valentine's Day,_

_Emma._

He smirked and tucked the paper in his pants pocket. He looked around again; it was obvious that nothing could be done about the state of his boat until the infuriating birds left. But before he cleaned up this mess he intended to pay the blonde a visit. It was the day he'd been waiting for and it called for a new approach. This day would end only after he'd secured her as his valentine, it was decided.

8888

Satisfaction and pride beamed from the saviour in invisible golden waves, she felt utterly pleased with herself. She'd successfully bested that god-awful pirate at his own game and was sure he would be busy all day cleaning up the mess she'd created. Leaning back peacefully on her couch, Emma sighed and took a sip of her red wine. Yes, she was on the job at home. It didn't mean she couldn't revel in her subsequent victory.

The blonde turned on the television, regularly checking her phone for messages and updates in case Cora decided to make an appearance. Emma was watching an infomercial when the burning in the back of her head signalled someone was looking at her. She looked at the clock on the wall opposite her; it was _much_ too early for Henry to be home and Mary Margaret was at work too. David's presence was ruled out when she remembered him saying that he would work with one of the town's locksmiths to get the precinct door repaired. Regina wouldn't be visiting – that woman hated Emma and wasn't the type to turn up without motivation; that motivation currently in school.

She went through this list in just over a second and tried to casually lean over and put the glass down. As she did, the wooden floorboards behind her creaked and she turned around swiftly in response. A male figure jumped over the couch and on top of her, pinning her with his weight.

"Be my Valentine," the man whispered in her ear.

He pulled his face back, watching as she smirked in much the same way he often did.

"Hook, how's the ship?" she asked, evidently pleased with herself. His eyes narrowed halfway between amusement and annoyance.

"She's currently enjoying a rejuvenating spread of seagull faeces thanks to some skilfully placed birdfeed atop the deck." He said the words sarcastically, already knowing of her involvement.

"Remind me to thank whoever did that," she replied, cracking a wider smile. Killian wouldn't admit it but he loved the way it lit up her features, a brightness tinting them. He smiled in response and nodded in agreement. As her eyes travelled downwards, she realised their position and tried to squirm away. He was still on top of her on the couch, his hook and hand pinning down her hands and his weight hovering above her.

"Hook. Get off."

The pirate cocked his head to the side, pretending to contemplate her order.

"No."

"Hook."

"I don't really want to."

"_Hook._"

"On one condition," Killian said playfully, leaning his face in closer so their noses touched. She maintained his steely gaze effortlessly, her smile and satisfaction eradicated in this vulnerable position. Narrowing her blue eyes, the saviour mimicked the man's earlier actions and acted as though she were contemplating his suggestion.

"What condition?" she asked, earning a smirk from him.

"If I get up, and believe me I could stay like this all day, I want you to promise me one thing."

"What?"

"You'll kiss me properly. Just once. Not as a result of my flooding your kitchen, or because I stole your doorknob or because I blew up a boat belonging to no one," he said, leaning slightly closer with each syllable until their lips were a centimetre away, "kiss me." He whispered the last part and Emma's gaze faltered to where his lips were.

For a nanosecond she actually wanted to give in, but her pride and the idea of a smug Killian made her mentally slap herself. The blonde put on her most winning smile, her plan already set. She looked into his eyes meaningfully.

"Not in your life," she breathed and in one lithe movement shuffled her leg from where his knee had previously had it pinned and kicked him in the groin. Killian groaned, immediately falling off her to the side. He clutched at his member and gave her an indignant look.

Emma was quick to scuttle up from the couch. In seconds she was standing over the pirate, ever-so-slightly pitiful as she thought about how hard she'd actually hit him. When he finally stood up, his smirk was gone but she could swear she still saw a persistent glint to the way he eyed her.

"That wasn't nice, darling," he said informatively.

"It also isn't nice to destroy people's boats, flood people's kitchens and steal people's doorknobs."

"So feisty. I wasn't lying when I said you'd make a hell of a pirate," Killian replied, the familiar edge of wit in his tone. She liked this; the banter they shared. Hell would freeze over before she'd admit it. "And besides, you cheated," he continued in reference to the previous moment.

She smiled, genuinely pleased, "So pirates don't cheat?"

He took a step back in mock-horror, "I'm wounded that you think so little of me. I digress; if I haven't cheated once or twice I'd be lying."

"That is _such_ a surprise!" Emma replied sarcastically, widening her eyes and putting her hand to her mouth. The gesture elicited a chuckle from the man opposite her. He walked around to her kitchen, eyeing the clean setting with curiosity.

"How did you clean up all the water?" he asked.

"You mean the mess you made while trying to get me to be your valentine?" The blonde raised a speculative eyebrow and Killian smirked in response. "I had help getting it back to normal – you're lucky I didn't wring your neck right there."

"What? You were too distracted by the kiss we shared? The earth-shattering moments our lips met?" he said, melodrama etched in his tone. She narrowed her eyes and smiled sardonically.

"You're not _that_ great a kisser," Emma lied, trying to take his ego down a peg or two. Unfortunately for the saviour, the pirate just happened to be able to read her in much the same way she could read everybody else. It also seemed that he noticed this was a flat out lie.

"You know Emma, you can't lie to save your life," he announced, smiling wildly as he stepped towards her. "I just realised that both of our exchanges so far have been in this specific part of your apartment, love."

Realising that what he said was right, she hastily moved away from the kitchen. Killian followed her, striding elegantly behind her as she stood next to her dining table. She leaned against one of the chairs.

"So why would you lie about me being a good kisser?" the pirate asked curiously.

"I wasn't lying," Emma said unconvincingly.

"Do you know why I want you to be my valentine?" he suddenly asked.

"Because you want to have sex with me?" she replied, aware of the way his eyes burned into hers.

"Well, I won't deny that the idea of us in bed hasn't crossed my mind. But that's not why I ask you," Killian said, the humorous edge to his voice dying out in the last sentence. The saviour wondered whether she wanted to know the answer. Inevitably she decided that she did.

"Why do you want me to be your Valentine, Hook?"

The pirate took a moment to respond, watching her intently as he replied, "Your son explained the concept of Valentine's Day to me as a day of romance. He told me that you ask the individual who you fancy to be your _Valentine_."

"Hook, I know you fancy me. Subtlety isn't one of your strong suits," she said earning her a nod of appreciation. He agreed but continued to talk.

"That it isn't. But you don't know _why _I fancy you."

With these words Emma moved forward to stop him, whatever he was going to say she was sure would change her mind. It couldn't happen, it couldn't be done. She couldn't let him.

"I don't care, I don't want to know," she said abruptly. He smiled and gingerly put a piece of hair behind her shoulder. It seemed that he was ignoring her words because he spoke again.

"Emma, when I first met you the very first thing that happened was that you put a knife to my throat. You then proceeded to tie me to a tree and demand the truth. I've not experienced many people who can best me and that fact made you… interesting. When we traversed the beanstalk I found that I could read you and that you and I were similar in more ways than one. When we arrived at the Giant's lair we worked as a team and you became instantly more intriguing. And then you left me there, after all of it you chained me up. I won't deny the truth; I was incredibly angry, angry enough to take another woman's heart. But when we met again at the lake you were incredible, angry and determined even when I had you pinned. You bested me _again_. And then we get here and I find myself inexplicably drawn to you because you're exactly what I want. You're not perfect but you're multi-faceted and strong and independent. _That's_ why I fancy you."

His words hung in the air for a moment and she seemed to be processing them. Killian looked down, sure that she was about to make a snide remark. But as he lowered his head, she stepped forward and grasped the back of his head. Her lips collided with his with almost brutal force and he stammered slightly before returning the kiss. Emma let the moment last a minute, drawing the exchange out as long as she could.

When they eventually came up for air, she looked him in the eyes trying to decipher what lay there. Behind the smug satisfaction and ever-present arrogance was a man truly happy with what had just happened. She refused to smile, but her heart beat jumped slightly at the effect she had on him.

"What was that?" he asked, smirking the way he always did.

Narrowing her eyes, the blonde spoke "_That_ was me kissing you properly. And not because you destroyed a boat or took a door know or annihilated my kitchen."

Killian's smirk deepened to reveal a smile. Her hands moved away from the back of his neck to rest on his chest. His arms still circling her waist, she leaned back slightly to think clearly.

Emma closed her eyes and hoped that this wasn't the worst mistake she'd ever made.

"Fine."

The word confused the pirate holding her and he cocked his head, the smile faltering.

"What?"

"Well you asked me something earlier and I didn't answer you…" she said vaguely. He raised an eyebrow and tried to recall any question he'd asked that she hadn't answered. When his mind reflected on the very first thing he'd asked, he grinned.

When she knew he understood she tried to move away from his grasp, this was probably a mistake. Unfortunately, the excited captain was unwilling to let her go just yet.

"You'll be my valentine?" he asked incredulously, disbelieving to the fact she'd agreed. Even he'd had to admit to himself earlier that she mightn't actually agree to be his object of affection for a day. The woman was spontaneous and completely impossible to predict.

She tried not to smile, rolling her eyes. The words she said next were essentially an assurance, telling him 'yes' without actually saying it. She was much too dignified for that.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Killian," Emma said just as he pulled her towards him for another kiss.

**The end. Again, I'm **_**so **_**sorry it took so long. You have no idea how hectic everything's been. Thanks for the reviews and follows on this mini ficlet. I might write and epilogue if you guys want?**


End file.
